Although it can be applied in any sectors, the present invention is described in more detail in relation to an aircraft or a passenger aircraft.
In current aircraft, an IMA (Integrated Modular Avionics) module may integrate or map a large number of functions or main functions, such as, for example, a temperature or air-conditioning control, an undercarriage control, a pressure control or a door system control. The various functions or main functions are regularly supplied by different manufacturers or system suppliers and then integrated by the aircraft manufacturer in at least one IMA module of the aircraft.
Currently, each system supplier is thus developing their own BITE (Built-in-Test Equipment) implementation according to the requirements of the aircraft manufacturer. A BITE implementation of this type or BITE unit runs on each IMA module parallel to the respective use or application either within the application partition or in a partition of its own. As a function of the large number of different system suppliers, a large number of different BITE implementations also exist for a system or for a plurality of systems. In this case, the system suppliers offer singly, dually or even quadruply redundant architectures in combination with master/slave architectures or independently operating BITE applications. The large number of different BITE implementations leads to an additional outlay during the development and integration of a fault diagnosis for a system of an aircraft.